Horror Film
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [One-shot!]Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan berani dari tampangnya yang kalem. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau dia mempunyai title tersembunyi yang bahkan ia tahan mati-matian di depan Sakura?/"Ntar sore nonton, yok?"/"YAELAH, SAS."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Horror Film_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Genre : Humor**_

 _ **Main Pairing : SasuSaku**_

 _ **Warning :**_ **AU, semi non-baku(?),** _ **miss-typo(s), oneshot,**_ **OoC, dll**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Udara segar menyambut Sakura ketika keluar dari sarangnya sambil menyeret selang air yang panjang. Di Minggu pagi ini, ia berniat bahwa ia akan menyiram halaman. Menggantikan jadwalnya cuci piring semalam.

Sekalipun Sakura suka dengan film horor, tapi perintah ibunya setiap malam adalah yang paling horor, satu-satunya yang paling tidak ia sukai–"Ra, cuci piring!"

Sehingga, untuk membunuh malam minggu, dengan terpaksa ia bernegoisasi pada adik angkatnya–Hinata–untuk tukar jadwal. Jadilah, si Sakura menyiram tanaman dan Hinata mencuci piring. Setiap harinya, mulai dari sekarang.

Alasannya _simple._ Tapi cukup susah ngebujuk si _indigo._

" _Please, Hinata. Gue ga mau cuci piring. Lu kira gue makan obat apa, nyuci piring tiga kali sehari? Kita tukaran, ya? Ya, adikku sayang? Adikku yang manis?"_

" _Ish, tapi gue ga mau tukaran, kak! Malesin tau nyuci piring."_

" _Eh, lu bilang tiap pagi sering digangguin cowok-cowok di komplek pas nyiram kan? Udah biar gue aja yang gantiin. Lu sih punya bodi semok gitu. Bagusan nyuci piring di dalam kan ga ada yang gangguin. Lah gue apa yang mau diliat? Apa yang mau diganggu? Paling dikarate si Sasu."_

" _Sama Bang Kiba aja sono, dia kan tugasnya nyapu sama ngepel. Udah ngeluh-ngeluh dia dari seminggu lalu. Atau Kak Tenten, dia lelah nyuci baju sama masak sarapan. Ga bisa ngebo, katanya."_

" _Lu mau bikin gue encok kek nenek-nenek? Mau tangan gue kasar kena sabun cuci baju? Gitu lu ya, jahad sama kakak sendhere."_

" _Hah, terserah kakak!"_

" _MAKATHIH DD THAYANK! TJYNTA BAT GUE MA LU."_

Sakura mengulum senyum senang mengingat cuplikan kesepakatan dengan adiknya semalam–yang Hinata terima secara paksa. Dengan _earphone_ yang setia menemaninya ke manapun–bahkan sampai _bersemedi_ di kamar mandipun benda itu ikut–Sakura mulai memutar keran di pekarangan rumahnya.

Sambil bersenandung ria, dengan tidak jelas karena tidak tahu lirik, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menyanyi guna menyamankan diri mengelilingi halaman. Menyirami satu per satu tanaman kesayangan Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Tenten, ayahnya, ibunya, kakeknya, neneknya, tantenya, omnya, sepup– _staph_. Pokoknya, tanpa terlewatkan ia merawat semua tanaman yang dipelihara dari seluruh silsilah keluarga.

Bokongnya bergoyang manja di alunan lagu penuh ceria, terpaksa berhenti dengan tidak elit karena satu panggilan menginterupsi kegiatan bergoyangnya.

" _Ra,"_ Panggil seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Oh, kenapa, Sas?"

" _Ntar sore nonton, yok?"_

Sakura menjatuhkan selangnya sengaja. "Yaudah, emang mau nonton apa?"

" _Berjaring 2. Udah keluar, tuh."_ Sasuke menjawab datar. Mengabari kekasihnya yang hobi nonton horor.

"Oke! Lu yang bayarin kan?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan cepat. _"Hih, yang ada lu yang bayarin."_

"Idih siapa bilang?!" tolak Sakura tidak terima.

" _Gue."_

Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak lalu menginjak-injak rumput halamannya dengan kesal–

"JANGAN DIPIJAK RUMPUTNYA, SAKURAAAAA!"

–dan menyiram ibunya secara tidak sengaja, karena latah.

.

Dengan setelan kasual–baju hitam, kardigan, dan celana panjang–Sakura menemui Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan gedung bioskop. Tangan kecilnya melambai dari kejauhan, disambut anggukan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Lama," komentar Sasuke, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada bidangnya.

"Ya, maap, mz. Tadi macet mau gimana lagi." Sakura memajukan bibirnya dan mengamit lengannya pada lengan kekar Sasuke.

Suara langkah kaki mereka bersahutan meskipun teredam oleh keramaian. Si gadis _pink_ menatap takjub antrean pembelian tiket yang memanjang bagaikan ular peliharaan abangnya si Penyuka Binatang–Kiba.

"Wih, panjang antrean tu ya," celetuk Sakura sambil menuntun Sasuke ke barisan pembelian makanan dan minuman.

"Untung gue dateng duluan. Sempet nggak, mau tu betis segede gajah." Mata Sasuke membaca menu-menu yang tertera di depannya. Hendak memesan, tapi sebelum itu ia bertanya sebentar pada Sakura. "Eh, mana?"

Sakura menoleh, menatap si Uchiha dengan heran. "Apanya?"

"Duit tiket?" tanya Sasuke kalem, lengkap dengan tangannya yang menengadah siap menampung duit.

Gadis Haruno itu sejenak mencibir, lalu meletakkan selembar uang di tangan Sasuke. "Nih, puas? Untung gue sayang, kalo ga mati lu gue pites."

Sebelum merespons, Sasuke memesan dua _popcorn_ asin berukuran besar dan dua jus. "Kurang–punya gue belum lu bayar. Sama uang cemilan juga."

"DEMI BABINYA NENEK TSUNADE, SAS. LU MAU MOROTIN GUE?" Sakura berteriak kencang. Sampai para pengunjung dan petugas memperhatikan mereka. Jangan lupa dengan rumput yang bergoyang diterjang angin teriakan Sakura dan kaca-kaca yang retak.

Sasuke sebenarnya panik menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi setengah mampus dia menahan diri. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lembut bahu sempit kekasihnya. Sedang berusaha menjinakkan badak kesayangannya yang imut.

Padahal jauh dalam hatinya– _ingin rasanya daku berkata kasar, mb._

"Ra, yaudah gue bayarin cemilannya–," ujar Sasuke lembut. Satu senyum mengembang di wajah manis Sakura.

"–pajaknya doang."

Ketika operator memanggil para penonton untuk memasuki bioskop, Sakura tak tanggung-tanggung menuntun Sasuke untuk masuk–dengan cara diseret.

.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya tatkala ia mengingat kejadian di bioskop tadi. Mengajak Sakura nonton film horor adalah kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat. Tapi mau gimana lagi, doi sudah janji sama pacarnya buat nonton ' _Berjaring 2'_ bareng. Cuma, dia ga nyangka aja, filmnya bakalan seseram itu.

"Anju, nyeremin."

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan _title_ tersembunyi 'ganteng-ganteng penakut' sejak kecil.

Sekarang Sasuke sedang di kamar, tak berani keluar. Bahkan, pipis aja dia tahan. Sasuke merutuk, pada dirinya dan malam.

Masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana rasanya pengen teriak karena _jump-scare_ yang disuguhkan tapi karena tampang muka yang tampan dan perawakan kalem harus ditahan mati-matian–apalagi di depan pacar yang suka nonton film horor pula. _Nggak Uchiha banget, tapi ddq takut mao gimana laghe–_ ia membatin.

" _Ih, ganteng-ganteng banci, ya. Sama yang begituan takut."_

Membayangkan reaksi Sakura yang tahu akan kedoknya membuat Sasuke merinding disko.

Alhasil, ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menoleh pada Sakura saat hantu sialan itu muncul dan juga–

" _Kenapa, Sas?"_

" _Nggak, gue mau ngingatin aja, gue siap dipeluk kalo lu takut."_

Padahal doi tahu pasti–dengan sangat pasti–kalau Sakura nggak takut sama yang beginian.

" _Kenapa lagi, Sas?"_

" _Ini, popcorn gue udah abis. Gue mau bagi punya lu, masih banyak tu keknya."_

Modus. Dia lagi ngehindar dari kemunculan si Salak.

" _Dari tadi lu kok nengokin gue mulu. Kenapa, Sas?"_

" _Nggak papa, lu lebih cantik di gelap bioskop gini."_

Yang ini Sasuke geli-geli disko sama dirinya sendiri.

–maksain diri buat modus dan ngegombal yang _bukan-dia-banget_ demi menutupi ketakutannya _._ Yah, seenggaknya muka cantik Sakura lebih enak diliat daripada hantu Salak itu.

Rasa kebelet pipisnya belum beranjak, kini rasa hauspun bertandang. Sasuke bener-bener tersiksa. Dia tidak punya pilihan, dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang telah siap untuk bobok cantik di tempat tidurnya terusik sebentar karena ponsel yang bergetar tak berkesudahan.

 **"** ** _Ra, Bang Itachi lagi ke Suna."_**

Sakura mengernyitkan jidat lebarnya tak mengerti.

 **"** ** _Emak-bapak gue juga belum pulang dari kondangan."_**

Belum lagi Sakura mengetik untuk balasan, pesan berikutnya datang.

 **"** ** _Cepet ke rumah."_**

"Njir, ni anak mentang-mentang udah malem entah kemana pikirannya." Sakura berkomentar, dan mengetik beberapa kalimat membalas pesan itu. Tapi, sebelum menekan tombol kirim, lagi-lagi pesan datang masuk ke ponselnya.

 **"** ** _Gue takut. Temenin."_**

"YAELAH, SAS."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _YaAllah selera saya recehan banget/pundung/Tapi, lagi jaman sih ya yang recehan, haha. Btw, lagi nyoba nulis humor dan non-baku. Semoga suka!_

* * *

 _ **Yosh, mind to review?**_


End file.
